


So Death created Time

by JackieHJ



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alaska, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, faint warning for Rust's passive death wish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieHJ/pseuds/JackieHJ
Summary: Rust gets a visitor in Alaska. He has some things to say.
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this way back in 2015 to my DeviantArt and tumblr, but I've since deleted those accounts. Since the fandom still seems active enough, and fragilelittleteacup even wrote a fic inspired by this ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253451 ), I thought I'd reupload it here.  
> It's also still unfinished (by one. single. page.), but I'm currently trying to finish all WIP art projects worth saving I have good hopes it won't remain that way.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
